monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Monster Jam Tours (2019)
Same with the 2019 More Monster Jam Tours, it's needed to be added. Combatbot2015 (talk) 16:37, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Look at the name of this page: https://www.monsterjam.com/en-US/events/toledo-oh If you look at the tab, it clearly says Monster Jam Arena Tour 3. So does this mean that there will be 3 other arena tours that will be happening for 2019? --JoshWizz123 (talk) 22:06, September 19, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Is Monster Jam going to be held in Toronto this year? I didn't see it on the website and I've been to every single show in that city since 2012. There will not be a 2019 Toronto, I believe it is due to stadium construction/renovations. Mythman I hope Peter Nyman will be behind the wheel of EarthShaker on the international tour. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 14:28, December 4, 2018 (UTC) So whats every ones 2019 schedule? Im doing Albany, Hampton, Newark, Cleveland, Allentown, Philadelphia, World Finals, and Norfolk (Hot Wheels Live) All monster jam are afternoon shows. Any of us gonna be at the same show? mythman I think Teddy Williams is gonna be a driver now. Predictions? --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 19:13, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Just wanted to let everyone know, there is no longer post show autograph sessions at monster jam arena or race track events. from now on you can only get signatures at pit parties. Learned this after I went to a night show and they said no more autograph sessions, confirmed by multiple drivers. Mythman Are you sure Black Stallion will be in Knoxville this year? Cause said truck is still not listed as a competitor for the show.--JoshWizz123 (talk) 02:02, January 8, 2019 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Octon8er debuts at the International tour Okay guys, I think I've thought of something. First off, I'd like to point out you have both Pirate's Curse and Megalodon listed for Alex Blackwell. But I've realised that the Trademark for Octon8er will be finalized before the competition, and it just so happens that the toy will be realeased just after these dates. Not only that, but we have two TBA spots for drivers. Keep in mind Dragon debuted a brand new body during the international tour, and Monster Jam didn't even acknowledge it what so ever. I think next month, we are gonna see this Octon8er truck make it's debut. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Antwerp Shows Does the two shows in Antwerp, Belgium cancelled? Because I have seen no footage or photos of the event this weekend. Combatbot2015 (talk) 17:30, March 24, 2019 (UTC) According to the Belgium section of monsterjam.com the show was moved to September 7th and 8th. It also is now 3 shows. Monster truck nerd (talk) I'll be attending the Syracuse show this weekend. Champions Guys, can we already put Brandon in the list of qualifiers? ‘Cause there’s no way Mark takes him down, unless he won the two overalls of today, and Brandon performed really bad, which is unlikely. Teamscreamfan2589778 (talk) 15:19, April 6, 2019 (UTC) We can’t because technically he hasn’t been crowned champion yet. Once he is crowned champion then we can put him on world finals page as a qualifier. Monster truck nerd (talk) I think they announced the arena tour champion a little too right away. Because they still have one more stop before the World Finals and it's in Manchester. :No, I believe all is good. There is still one more stop in Manchester, yes, but looking at the official 2019 points page, it indicates that Randy Brown has, "clinched championship", which basically means no matter what happens in Manchester, he is still the winner, whether he wins all events or only 1. As seen in the results, he is at 1590 points while 2nd place, Zane in Stinger Unleashed, is at 1390 points. So it's all good. Magitroopa (talk) 20:39, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Is it me or international tour drivers go to die, I mean that they will very likely not comeback next year.Teamscreamfan2589778 (talk) 20:52, April 30, 2019 (UTC)